ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirrorman Reflex
Mirror Man REFLEX (ミラーマンREFLEX, Mirāman REFLEX) is a reinvention of the Giant Hero Mirrorman. He first appeared in a movie of the same name. Stats Powers/Abilities *Transformation: Although he uses Momo's chanting and her use of the sacred mirror to transform, Akira can transform on his own but the result is an incomplete Mirror Man, missing his helmet, with large red eyes and a berserker. Momo also uses her mirror to allow her uncle to reach giant status in height *Sword: Akira can conjure a sword made from reflected light, just like his body, it is his strongest weapon able to cut through or block the attacks of any mirror demon *Chakrams: Akira's most used weapon are chakrams made of reflected light, where as normal chakrams are circular in shape, his are comma in shape, providing an extra edge. He can also throw them and control them mentally, providing they stay airborned *Transportation: When facing any mirror Akira, can use it to move to the mirror world, either to fight or as a method of transportation out through another mirror. *Ocult Knowledge and lore: From studying his brother's research and his own encounter with death, Akira has detailed knowledge of magic rituals surrounding the mirror world and knowledge of practically any mirror demon that crosses over. History In the movie the concept of the mirror world and it inhabitants was changed, drawing on ancient Japanese beliefs. Behind all mirrors lay the 'Hidden World' wherein lay monstrous spirirts who sought to take over the souls and bodies of people of this the 'manifest world', this was the message spoken over the internet streamed radio show of Akira Kageyama, the hero of this series. Unlike most giant heroes or the original Mirror man, Akira was a gruff middle aged man who only acted when the Mirror Demons escaped to our plane of existance. In comparison to most Ultraman series, 'Ultraman was bright like the sun, but Mirrorman was the moon, shinning on the dark of knight'. The entire series was much darker than most tokuzatsu series, due to the fact it was a 'late-night-toku' like Garo. The story around the main character was that he was killed sometime ago in the war, around the same time his neice Momoso also expired under mysterious circumstance. As he spirit he wandered to his brothers house, where somehow the two were revived to fight for the Manifest world and it denizens. During the series the plot revolved around Kotodama's plans. Kotodama was a rich business man with occult knowledge and followers similarly skilled in the dark arts. Using a university researcher name Akami Hiro, who was studying an ancient mirror. Kotodama created an imaginary boyfriend to manipulate her into releasing a mirror demon called Shiyu. Akami was saved from being devoured by a mirror demon by Akira and Momoso and watched as Akira transformed and dealt with the demon. Kotodama was intrigued, he wondered why a mirror demon would fight on of its own until his servant Reiki (possesed by a mirror demon of that name) explained to him the nature of Mirrorman. From that point, Kotodama turned his plans from commanding the forces of the Hidden world to acquiring the power of Mirror Man. Kotodama made his next move by trying to force Akira to transform in front of him (over video cameras). To this end he set up a battle using Akira old army buddy transforming him into a mirror demon called Kyuki. After killing of his disciple as she was no longer of any interest to him. He sent lesser Mirror Demons to abduct Momoso forcing Akira to transform to follow her through the mirror. However this resulted in a incompelete Mirrorman with no helmet and large red glowing eyes with a slouched over posture. Matters became worse when he reached the other side, where he found Momo held by Kyuki, who then tossed her aside. With both men transformed they could see each others human forms, Akira recognized him as his squad mate from the war who betrayed and killed him. When confronted he simply stated it was to survive, enraging Akira, who was stopped by Momoso using the mirror Kotodama's disciple used for the ritual to transform the other Kyuki. Akira transformation was forcibly cancelled and he retransformed into a complete Mirrorman and fought his old adversary. At first things where not Akira's way as he lost his sword on the pipes above but he used his chakram to drop the blade in Kyuki's back and finish him of with a strike down his face and chest. Akira transformed back and went to Momoso only to here Kotodama on the radio commenting on the powers of Mirrorman. The tw tried to leave only to stop by Reiki who spat a fireball at them before disappearing. The two avoided it by ducking behind a column and then left unware they passed Akami who was looking for them. Transformation Akira transforms into Mirrorman by standing in frony of a reflective surface and has his neice, Momoso, chants and spell that transforms him into Mirror Man. This is usually done with her holding a ceremonial mirror. Akira does not require Momoso for the actual transformation as the power of Mirrorman is his, but without her help he would transform into an incomplete berserker. Trivia * In Mirrorman Reflex Akira's brother was played by Noboyuki Ishida, who played Kagami Kyoutaro, the original Mirrorman Also see Mirrorman Mirror Knight Category:Other Heroes